


Hot as a Forge

by charlottefrey



Series: What if....-Bagginshield crack [15]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Smith AU, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:23:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11. bagginshield romance m oneshot: AU where Thorin was not born as royal, he is just a travelling smith that goes to the Shire looking for job. He meets Bilbo and the two fall in love.<br/>http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/10731.html?thread=22791403#t22791403</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot as a Forge

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Queenhobbit22.  
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> I haven't written much for this series since quite a while, sorry about that :D

Bilbo walked by his cousins side through Hobbiton.

 “I hope this smith is able to fix it.” He mumbled, more to himself than to his cousin.

   “Ah come on, he was able to fix this weird lock of Lobelia, so he’ll be able to fix your shovel.” Drogo said and threw his eaten apple into the fields. “He’s not very nice though.” Then Primula walked over.

   “See you then.” Bilbo said and waved the two off. Engaged and on the way to marry. Though both were about ten years younger than Bilbo. He suddenly felt like the old bachelor he would become. Shaking off the thought, he walked out of Hobbiton towards the old smith. The travelling smith had been here since a few weeks, but Bilbo hadn’t had know since yesterday.

He had talked to his neighbour, Hamfast Gamgee, about the fact, that his father’s shovel had started to fall apart after he tried to dig out the nasty old acorn tree in the back of his garden. The thing never had been planned. It had started to grew in his garden and at first, Bilbo had thought it was actually quite nice, but now his tomato’s were dying because the lack of sun.

As he approached the smith, he heard the steady beating of a hammer on metal. The roar of the fire was in the background a slow, ever-changing melody and Bilbo already felt the heat of the fire before he had even entered the smith. The building was old, actually very lopsided, but there were rarely a smith in these parts and so it wasn’t used often. Then Bilbo saw the travelling smith.

No one had told him, that the smith was a dwarf. He was tall and had dark hair pulled back in a messy bun. Some of the streaks were lightening, but still impressive. His beard was short and neatly trimmed. Bilbo let his eyes travel over the upper body of the half-naked dwarf. Sweat was running down the defined muscles. He wore loosely dark blue pants. When he spotted the hobbit, he looked up. Petrified under the steely blue gaze, Bilbo felt his knees go weak.

   “Your business?” The dwarf asked and Bilbo’s throat squeezed tight. That voice. Deep and rolling.

   “Uhm…the shovel needs to be repaired?” The hobbit handed the dwarf the shovel and the smith grunted.

   “No use. It’s broken.” He looked up. Bilbo’s heart dropped, not only because he was sad about his father’s shovel but also because these dark brows and the blue eyes were so sexy.

   “Oh.” He was only able to say.

   “I could make a new one if you want. Would take a day or less.” Bilbo nodded. “Then who are you?”

   “Bilbo Baggins. And the address is Bag End on the Hill.” The dwarf wrote it down.

   “I’ll come over tonight if I am able to.” Bilbo nodded and smiled.

   “Who are you, if I may ask?”

   “Thorin.” The dwarf said gruffly. The hobbit nodded again and left the smith, with his heart high.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Bilbo sat in his armchair by the fire, while the night fell outside of his window. He was still enthralled with the dwarf. How would those muscles feel underneath his hands? How would this mane smell if opened with shivering hands? How would this beard feel on his cheeks? He lost himself in a daydream of Thorin and himself. But he didn’t forget to make dinner over this. When there was a knock on the door, he nearly dropped the spoon.

Taking a calming breath, Bilbo took the pot from the fire and took off his old pinafore. He ruffled through his hair and went to open the door. Outside Thorin stood, the shovel in his hands. After all he now wore a shirt, dark blue as his pants. He looked pissed and tired.

   “Hello!” Bilbo greeted him and got a grunt in reply. His smile faltered and he took the shovel gently, fingers brushing in the process. “Come inside.” He said and the dwarf followed the invitation.

   “I got lost twice.” Bilbo smiled behind Thorin’s back.

   “How so?”

   “I don’t know, the hobbits seemed to give me wrong directions.” Confused, Bilbo furrowed his eyebrows.

   “That’s unusual.” He mumbled. “How much do I owe you?”

   “Fifteen silver coins.” Bilbo nodded. He knew that dwarvish smiths were expensive, but also very good at what they did. As he paid Thorin, he heard the dwarf’s stomach rumble.

   “Don’t you want to have dinner with me?” He blurted out. Thorin looked surprised, but his expression soon changed into a softer one.

   “I would like that.” Leading the dwarf into his kitchen, Bilbo took the advantage of being in front of Thorin and picked something up by bowing at the hip. The dwarf stopped a few steps behind and Bilbo hoped that he looked at his bum.

   “Sit down.” Bilbo said as he carried two bowls and two spoons over. “I hope you like mutton.”

   “Better than dried up pork I think.” Thorin joked. He looked calmer and friendlier. “I don’t eat anything else than that.” The hobbit looked at his guest in surprise.

   “How so?”

   “The merchants don’t really like me, so I avoid the market place.” Bilbo sat down and sighed.

   “I didn’t expect that. I mean we are hobbits and usually friendly towards all.” Thorin grunted as he took the first spoonful.

   “Bot many act friendly towards dwarves if they have to pay for us. It’s a fact that we are the most unloved natural folk of Middle Earth.” Thorin smiled suddenly. “This is really good.” Bilbo blushed.

   “Thank you.” And so the conversation carried on, until both had finished eating and were just sitting there, talking.

   “How did the shovel break that way anyway?” Thorin asked, looking really relaxed now.

   “I tried to dig out a tree in the backyard, but the thing is very nasty.” The dwarf stared at the hobbit.

   “You little creature?”

   “I am stronger than I look.” Bilbo shot back, his anger only acted.

   “Let me dig out this tree for you. As a payment for the dinner.” Thorin rose determined. Bilbo wasn’t able to do anything but stand up and follow the dwarf outside. When he saw the tree in the moonlight, Thorin grunted. “This is too big for a small creature like you.”

   “I am not small!” Bilbo shouted, but Thorin only chuckled. The hobbit fell silent, never he had heard the dwarf to chuckle. Making quick work of the tree, Thorin returned to shovel to Bilbo, still staring at the dwarf in awe.

   “Here, small one.” Thorin said gently and somehow his face was incredible close to him and he felt the breath of the dwarf over his face. Bilbo inched a bit closer and Thorin did so too and from one moment to the other they were kissing. It was sloppy and uncoordinated, but felt so good, so perfect. Standing on his tip toes, Bilbo pressed himself against Thorin and the dwarf picked up the hobbit, carrying him inside, kicking the door close behind them.

   “Thorin.” Bilbo whispered, as the dwarf pressed him against the wall and pulled back.

   “Ah…” Thorin said, trying to step back, but Bilbo held him close.

   “No. I want this. But in the bed room.” Growling, the dwarf kissed Bilbo hard on the mouth and groped him a bit.

   “Where?” He mumbled against Bilbo’s lips.

   “Second door on the left side.” Lifting the hobbit up again, Thorin carried Bilbo to the bedroom. Bilbo would his legs around the dwarf’s hips and felt the hot erection of Thorin press against his own. Then Thorin kicked open his bedroom door and Bilbo moaned loudly. Thorin replied with a growl and sat down on the bed, Bilbo in his lap. Both panted hard now and kissed each other with desperation.

Lying back, Thorin pulled Bilbo with him. Thorin opened the buttons of Bilbo’s shirt with shivering fingers and Bilbo whimpered while pulling at Thorin’s tunic. Gently Thorin sat up again and pulled off his tunic. Bilbo threw his shirt away and had immediately Thorin’s broad hands all over his plum body. Breathing through his mouth, Thorin clearly showed, that he appreciated his lover the way he was. The dwarf laid Bilbo on the mattress and pulled his boots off and shed his pants. To Bilbo’s surprise, he didn’t wear breeches underneath. Then the dwarf undressed the hobbit until both were naked.

   “You are not as small as I expected.” Thorin said with a smug smiled. Playfully slapping the dwarf, Bilbo opened Thorin’s hair, still up in the messy bun. As it washed down the other’s shoulder, Bilbo moaned. Thorin had started to prepare his lover gently. It took ages, after all for Bilbo felt like it. Then there was Thorin’s cock brushing against his hole. One last look in these gorgeous blue eyes and Thorin shoved in until the hill.

Arching his back up from the bed, Bilbo whimpered. Panting Thorin still, his muscles flexing under his thick skin. Gently he moved out and Bilbo felt as if he would go mad with pleasure. Neither of them lasted long and when Thorin came he roared like a wild boar, head thrown back. Bilbo moaned at the sight and came over his chest.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

Thorin sat with the back to Bilbo. The two had been spending the last few night with each other and Bilbo felt already attached to the dwarf. But he knew, that a travelling smith would travel and not stay at one place all the time.

   “Bilbo I need to tell you something.” Thorin said and inhaled deeply. Bilbo steadied himself for the worst. “This might be asked too much, but I want to stay here. With you.” The dwarf didn’t look at the hobbit. Bilbo’s heart melted into a puddle of feelings and he crawled over the bed.

   “I would really love you to stay here.” Bilbo kissed the dwarf’s cheek and leaned against him.

   “I love you.” Thorin whispered and pulled Bilbo against his chest.

   “I love you too.” Bilbo replied.

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

A few years had passed and Thorin was now an accepted habitant of the Shire. He had his own smith in Bilbo’s backyard and lived together with Bilbo in Bag End. There was rarely a day, when no hobbits or sometimes even humans from the near villages came to let the master smith repair their garden utensil’s or swords.

It was a mild evening when Thorin was still working in the smith. Neither of his apprentice where there anymore, the young hobbits had returned home a few hours ago. Bilbo looked over to the smith, seeing the fire glow and he smiled gently to himself. As long as Thorin was happy, dinner would have to wait. He walked slowly over, seeing his love work on a small item.

   “Bilbo, don’t look. It’s a surprise!” Thorin hissed between his teeth and the hobbit chuckled.

   “Fine, I will be waiting inside then. Dinner will get cold.” The hobbit turned and walked over to the house, still smiling gently about his lovely partner. When he sat down in his armchair, he looked into the flames and smiled to himself. After a while he heard the backdoor open and Thorin’s heavy steps on the floor.

   “There you are.” Bilbo set to rise, but Thorin shouted:

   “Close you eyes!” The dwarf inhaled. “Please.” Laughing, the hobbit closed his eyes and turned.

   “What is it?” He asked curiously. “Thorin?”

   “Open you eyes.” Thorin’s voice was husk and it seemed as if he held back a whole lot of emotions. Bilbo opened his eyes. Thorin knelt in front of him, a ring in a handcrafted box in his right hand. The light blue eyes were filled with too many emotions to be read in such a short time.

   “Bilbo.” The dwarf inhaled. “Do you want to become my husband?” The hobbit felt his knees go weak and he gripped the armchair by his side.

   “Yes.” He whispered. “Sure.” Thorin’s face lit up with the brightest smiled, Bilbo had ever seen on the dwarf.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting!


End file.
